Unmasked Love
by Gerikslover
Summary: When Christine and Raoul return to Erik's lair to find a way out of the burning Opera House, what will happen? EC, some ALW, and possibly Leroux. Very bad at summaries, read it anyway! Its got fluffiness.........
1. Escaping

**Unmasked Love**

* * *

**A/N **_Hi everyone! This is my first phanfic and I am open to constructional criticism, no flames!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Erik smashed all of his mirrors in a furious rage. He could barely believe what he just did. Christine chose _him._ Of course, it was only to save the Vicomte anyway, but she still kissed him. 

And yet, he let her go.

Erik knew he had to escape quickly; the mob that was hunting him was coming closer. He pulled open the one mirror with a velvet curtain drawn across it, before opening the curtain and smashing the mirror. Erik stepped through the passage way and put the velvet curtain back in its place. The passage way was an emergency escape route Erik had made incase something like this ever happened. He swiftly ran through the tunnel and up the stairs. At the end of the tunnel there was a boulder blocking a little cave he had dug in. The only way to move the huge boulder was to pull a little rope that was exactly 6 steps to the right. The rope was nearly invisible to the human eye, because Erik had shaped it and painted it to blend in perfectly.

He stepped 6 steps to the right and fumbled around for the rope. Erik found it and pulled it, and the boulder rolled out of the way. He stepped behind in and walked into the cave.

The cave wasn't very big, only about 10 feet tall and 8 feet wide. Inside were 2 other ropes, but not nearly as hidden as the first. The rope on the left made the boulder move and close the cave off, and the one on the right activated the trap door that led to the torture chamber, incase they actually came close to finding the rope that opened the boulder to Erik's hiding spot.

He heard voices but they never came close to Erik. He heard splashing and the voices got farther and farther away until he could hear them no longer. He pulled the rope on the left, and the boulder opened silently. Erik walked down through the hallway as quietly as he could and when he got to the curtain, he peeked out. No one was there. He had his Punjab lasso ready at hand incase anyone was hiding. Erik stepped out of the curtain, and no one jumped out from behind.

He reached for his white porcelain mask on the trunk, but it was gone. Probably one of the mob members snatched it up and took it for evidence.

"_Curses!" _he yelled bitterly.

Erik frantically searched for another mask. He wondered where his Don Juan mask was, but then Erik realized it was most likely in flames above him. Christine had probably dropped it when he grabbed her. He couldn't even find his Masquerade mask. All of a sudden, he had a sharp pain in his hand. He looked at it and realized he was still gripping Christine's ring. He slid it on to his finger. Her fingers were so tiny, and his were so big, it would only fit on his smallest finger. He began to cry bitterly, knowing that he would never see Christine again.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it! I'll only update if I get 5 reviews. Oh, and this saturday im going to be on vacation for a week, but i'll be writing there, so you will have an update soon! But only if I get 5 reviewers. And if you review, I will get Erik to do something nice for you ;) 


	2. We Must Return

**Unmasked Love**

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I am SO SORRY for the looooong wait. I feel so bad about it! But I have a chapter prepared for your enjoyment, and Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, so more updates for you! _

_**Erik**:** Hurry up; this needs to be finished before I turn 40 **_

**_Me: But you're almost four- _**

**_Erik: Shut up! I know! _**

**_Me: Yes, master hides with laptop typing away _**

Christine looked behind her watching Erik angrily smash his mirrors. She gripped Raoul's shoulders tighter. When Christine thought she couldn't last another second with out saying _something_ she would burst.

Raoul broke the silence.

"Christine, now we are rid of the monster. We can officially start our new lives together! Hopefully we can just forget all of this and build our family with out any "Angel of Music."

The young soprano took slight offence at that. She never considered Erik a true monster, nor did she ever want to be "rid" of him. She wanted him to stop killing, and to not be obsessed with her. Christine couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty leaving Erik, especially after he had confessed he loved her. She very well knew that he loved her, yet; somehow it seemed different, more lovingly when he said it then when he expressed it. And, as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that she loved Erik, more than anything, even Raoul. But this strange love for him was different from her continued childhood relationship love for Raoul. It was more passionate, dark, mysterious. Every time Christine heard her Angel's voice she felt as if she was in pure heaven, but as soon as he left, she felt a craving and wanted more.

Raoul's love for her made her have that warm, soft feeling inside. She was comfortable whenever talking to him, and he was so easy to talk to.

She loved having those long romantic dinners with Raoul, taking walks with him in the snow, holding his warm hand. It seemed as if she could not ask for anything more, but she almost felt as if, perhaps-

Christine was torn out of her thoughts when Raoul began shaking her.

"Christine? Christine are you all right?" Raoul asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm fine. I suppose I'm just tired and flustered after all that has just happened."

Raoul nodded his head. "Little Lotte, as soon as we get to my brother's estate, we shall get you a hot bath and a nice soft bed for your much needed rest."

Christine smiled weakly. "Thank you, that sounds perfect," she whispered.

Raoul helped Christine out of the gondola and they continued their journey to Christine's dressing room mirror. When they arrived and were about to swing the mirror open, the young couple stopped dead in their tracks.

Through the mirror they could see that everything was in flames. Christine's comb was a pure ball of fire on her smoldering vanity. The multiple roses that Erik had left her were no longer burning, but black and flaky skeletons of a once beautiful red rose. Christine was in shock. She stared at the fire before her as they consumed her life. The few pictures she had of her father, a few sheets of his music, and 3 of his favorite books, now gone. As Christine watched her jewelry box that contained two necklaces, three bracelets, two pairs of earrings, and her mother's diamond necklace, the only part that Christine had left of her burst into flames, she collapsed on the cold and damp stone floor. Christine began to sob and shake uncontrollably.

"Raoul," she said, her voice shaky, "it's gone, everything is gone! My parents, jewelry, clothes, music, everything is-" Christine was cut off by a sob that had escaped her throat.

Raoul dropped to his knees beside Christine. He couldn't think of anything to do. This was the only way out that he knew of. Raoul tried to think of any other option, but he knew in his heart that there was only one man, or one monster that knew every way out. He drew in a deep breath.

"Christine, lets leave." He said, not wanting to admit the real reason that they had to go back.

"Where will we go? We cannot stay here until the fire burns out, that could take hours! And we simply cannot-Oh," She said, as she realized where they were leaving to.

"Do you think that he will still be there?" Raoul asked, unable to even speak his name.

"I-I'm not sure, he might have left." Christine replied.

Raoul nodded and they quickly made their way back to the gondola, trying to get to Erik's house as quickly as possible, causing Raoul to drop the stick into the water twice. When they finally arrived, they stared in shock at-

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Now, to those who reviewed, I promised Erik would do something nice for you. So these next "reviewer" comments are from the deranged maniac himself._

**_BlackTippedRose: Kloolk thanks you for the reviews, and since I know you are a "Me hater", I give you the right (willingly, mind you) to make me do something incredibly stupid in the Forbidden Questions._**

****

**_NobleAngel015: Kloolk will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Now, what to do for you, hmmmm, AHA! Gives you 3 de-thorned roses with black velvet ribbons tied around them _**

****

**_Helena: the Authoress sincerely thanks you Gives autographed photo _**

****

**_Lothiel: Oh yes, it will most definitely be EC. I wouldn't have it any other way! Hands over 100 francs _**

_ Okay guys, one more thing. I have an idea of where I'm going with this story, but it's not the greatest, so if ANYONE has an idea, please send it in! so hit that little review button right below this. ::puppy dog face:: PLEASE? For me? _


	3. You Came Back

**Unmasked Love**

_Squee! 3rd chapter! Okay, I tried to make it longer, so hopefully that worked out…Anyway, onto the review thankies! I had this chapter ready a looooong time ago, but because fanfic was being very loser like I couldn't update! So blame fanfic for this, not me!!! GAH!!!!! grumbles_

An Jing: Hehe, most people hate cliffhangers. Hence, the reason why I put it in. Erik: She does that because she is rather evil, actually 

**Me: Shut up, or I'll get Raoul in here.**

**Erik: grumble fine, sorry**

**_BlackTippedRose: Nah, I have the brain of a turnip. Why? Because I thought you were telling me that I had the brain of a turnip. You probably are the only one on this section that dislikes Erik, yet is a Fop basher also. I totally agree, females are not possessions ;)_**

_**Snapedreamer: Yes, I am insane. I have at least 300 people to back me up on that, too. But, beside the point (lol) thank you!**_

_**Moonshine's Guide: No way! I love E/C! And Weddings! And PIRATES!!!!!!! Tee hee, I totally hearts that movie ;) Who doesn't take offence to Raoul's totally uncalled for statement?**_

_**Virginie: WooHoo! I made someone curious! **_

_**LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel: Wait no longer, you will find out!**_

_**Madbrilliant: Gotcha, longer chappies, more description. Hopefully this chapter is better. Thank you, by the way.**_

_**Dudett Angel: I tried to make this chapter longer, and hopefully my story's awesomeness will continue!**_

Disclaimer: I needed to put one of these in here… Okay, I DO own Phantom of the Opera! I'm selling this for money! Mwahahahaha! Wait, no, it's a joke, guys. A joke! Don't send the angry mob out! Um yeah, so, don't own anything except the DVD, soundtrack, and the ticket stub from the show :D Oh, and its program. You know you are jealous.

As Raoul and Christine got out of the gondola, they looked at the scene before them. Broken glass was everywhere, papers were strewn about, and candelabras were turned over. It was an utter mess. As Raoul looked at the mess, Christine looked for Erik. Raoul stopped to look at Christine. He saw her expression and was somewhat concerned. In Christine's face he saw horror, worry, and sadness. As Raoul looked on tears began to stream down Christine's face once more. He walked forward to comfort her.

"Christine, perhaps he is still here. I am sure we will find another way out," Raoul soothed.

"It's not that!," Christine shot back. She was astounded at how cold her tone was, and so was Raoul. But she was not crying because there wasn't a way out, she was crying because Erik wasn't there. She couldn't help but think that he had truly left his home and was somewhere hiding, or worse, captured. She knew in her heart that he had no reason to stay; investigators would surely come and inspect his home. What she didn't know was that Erik was hiding in his cave once more, as soon as Christine's sobs had broken the silence.

But it wasn't really silence then. If you listened closely you could hear Erik's own sobs and tears of pain and sorrow. He listened intently as Raoul tried to soothe Christine. He couldn't stand it. It was hard enough letting Christine go off with the young man, but for them to come back… it was just too much for one broken-hearted soul to bear. As Erik listened to Christine's angry "It's not that!" he was just as, if not more, taken aback as Raoul. He never knew Christine to be that bitter before. Nor had he ever heard her speak sharply to anyone, much less Raoul. "Stop thinking," Erik whispered to himself, "Just listen!" And he did.

Raoul nodded and put an arm around Christine's shoulders. "Then what is it, Little Lotte?"

Christine cringed at "Little Lotte". True, she knew it was her nickname that Raoul had given her when they were younger. But she was older now, and even though the story of Little Lotte was her favorite, she couldn't help but somewhat dislike it now. Now, it seemed to young for her, too little girl like. She wondered why just now she disliked the name so. Not so long ago she had smiled every time Raoul had spoken it. But why did she cringe? Why now? Christine then realized that the concerned man beside her was still waiting for an answer. But how could she possibly explain this to Raoul? Yes, he was a very good listener, but he was also, well, rather simple minded. (**A/N: Mwahaha! Raoul bashing!)** There was no way she could tell this to him, so she said the only thing she could think of.

"I don't know," she finally said, after Raoul had begun to doze off, causing him to jump at the sudden sound.

"What? Oh, um, yes, of course, my love." Raoul stuttered.

Christine nodded and sighed. Through her sigh, Erik heard her pain. Oh, how he wished he could do something to help her, but what? It was quite clear that the boy was doing nothing to help her. If he could only get her alone….

In Erik's mind he had an idea, but it could help or hurt him. But Christine was upset! He had to help her! So he did the only thing he could think of that could help Christine. Erik desperately hoped that she would understand what he was trying to do.

"Christine, Christine," he sang, loud enough so the sound of his voice would travel, but soft enough that only Christine would hear it.

Christine jerked her head up at the sound of his sweet, melodic voice. She had to stop herself from crying out with joy. Oh, yes! Erik had not left and was still in his home! Christine knew she had not just imagined this sound, she had plainly heard it through her own sobs. But she could not speak with him when Raoul was present; she had to get him away.

* * *

"Raoul!" she said suddenly, causing him to jump once more, "I just thought of a possible way out! I am not absolutely sure, but it is very possible. Go in the gondola, and go back the way we came. Instead of going up to my dressing room, there must be another way. Please, dear, go look for me. I am so very tired now", Christine rushed, hoping that Raoul would oblige. 

Erik heard this. She had understood! Now he just had to wait for Raoul to leave.

"But Christine, love, what if he comes back?" Raoul questioned.

"I am nearly certain he will not, but if he does, I will ask him of a way out, and I know he would tell me. He let me go with you, and he will do the same again if the opportunity comes along." Christine replied.

Raoul nodded and kissed her forehead lightly before standing to leave.

"Christine, if _anything _happens to one of us while I am gone, I want you to know that I love you very much." Raoul called over his shoulder. Christine smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

As soon as Raoul disappeared around the corner, Christine stood. 

"Erik? Erik, are you there? Raoul left, I am alone," Christine called.

Erik stepped out from the curtained passageway. "Christine," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears," You came back here, to this Hell, why?"

Christine turned around and went to him. She saw that tears were spilling from his sad, gold eyes**(A/N:Thanks Rose**!)

, yet he was trying to hold them back. She found herself crying also, and threw her arms around his neck. Erik was surprised at Christine's sudden display of affection. To comfort her, he put his arms around her also. Christine felt this, and pressed herself against him. She raised her head and answered his question.

"When we went back to my room, it was in flames, and we don't know another way out," she said.

Erik sighed. This was the reason they had come back. Not because she loved him, but because they needed to leave, and figured that he would know all the ways out. He did, and he wanted to help Christine, but it stabbed another knife through his heart that she had only returned to leave.

Christine felt his disappointment, and said what she knew would make him happy.

"And, Erik, because I love you."

Erik's body stiffened in shock. He was not sure of what he just heard. Did Christine really say that she loved him? Or was he just completely going out of his mind? No, she said that she loved him, he was sure of it.

"Christine, I am sure that you are somewhat delirious at the moment from lack of food, and you do not truly mean what you are saying right now. You wait here, I will get you some food."

Christine nodded and watched Erik leave. She had to prove to him somehow that what she was saying was true. She could barely even believe that it was true. But it made sense. The way she didn't get butterflies in her stomach after kissing Raoul, the feeling that she got when she was with Raoul, it was gone. She felt, and was sure that Raoul felt it too, that the magic in their relationship was gone. But all of those feelings returned whenever she was with Erik. It was an inexpressible feeling that she was experiencing. Just then Erik returned.

"Here," he said, setting down a tray, "I have a loaf of bread, butter, apples, cheese, and preserves. Eat as much as you want, I have more."

Christine thanked him, and then realized how hungry she really was. She quickly ate most of the food on the tray, and thanked him again. What she really wanted to do was talk to him. She never really knew him. She had only spoken to him in song before, and it was usually in a lesson, or in one case, on stage. Christine wanted to know the man that she loved. But all of a sudden she felt extremely tired and laid down on the floor, and almost instantly went into a dreamless sleep.

Erik watched her sleep from his organ. She seemed so peaceful, and so beautiful…

He strode over to her and picked her up from the floor and laid her in the bed just as he had not very long ago. She didn't move. Erik smiled and kissed her lips softly. Just then she woke up and looked into his embarrassed face. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately on his shaking lips. He almost drew back, but instead he deepened the kiss. When they were both nearly out of air, Christine ended the magical kiss. Finally realizing what she had just done, she immediately began to apologize.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I should not have done that, I was rushing things too fast, you must think me horrible now-" Erik stopped her with another kiss, more magical than the previous one.

"I can and will _never_ think you horrible. I can only think of you of an angel. A perfect, beautiful, and kind angel who loves a lonesome demon, and I will be forever grateful to you, Christine. But what of Raoul, my love?"

Christine had nearly forgotten about Raoul. How would she explain this to him? How would he react? She knew it would not be a happy reaction, but she knew Erik would not let him harm her. She supposed she would just have to explain it to him calmly. But then another thought came to her.

"Erik, how long has it been since Raoul left?" Christine asked.

"About 6 hours, why?" Erik replied, wondering why Christine was asking him this.

"It couldn't have possibly taken him 6 hours to find a passageway that I made up, where could he have gone?" Christine inquired.

"Oh, no.," Erik said, "The torture chamber, he must have fallen in!"

_Ah, another chapter done! It wasn't that much of a cliffhanger last chapter, now was it? No, I think not. So, hit that little bluish purpleish periwinkleish button right down there in that lower left hand corner. See it? Good, now press it, sign in if need be, and tell me the good (or bad) things about my story. Or to praise me, whatever :D _


	4. Authors Note of Apology

**_Hello, faithful readers! Right now you are probably going "Oh dear God, what has she done?" So I'm going to tell you. I'm not done writing the chapter yet, so I haven't abandoned you. I would have updated sooner, but I finished writing the original chapter over Christmas vacation, and after reading it, I edited it some and that led to completely re-doing the chapter. I should be done soon, give me a week or so, as life is being hectic._**

**_Yes, yes, I do feel guilty. _**

**_And, I'm sorry. See? Now you feel guilty for being mad at me. I know it. _**

_**Gerikslover (former kloolk)**_


	5. Author's Note of Guilt

EEEEEEEK! I am **so** sorry about not updating! Trust me, this isn't my fault. BlackTippedRose will back me up on this. Let me get one thing straight: I am _done_ writing the next three chapters, and because they are done rather well (in my opinion) I don't want to re-write the chapters. Why would I have to rewrite them, you ask? A very simple answer-I can't find my notebook. If worse comes to worse I will rewrite them, but I worked hard and I filled up a bunch of pages for the chaps. I'm currently in the process of tearing apart my room, looking for my stupid red notebook. So don't kill me, because I technically have a witness. BlackTippedRose has seen all of the pain and suffering I've expressed to her on AIM, which is a wonderful thing. So if you have any questions about my sincerity, ask her. And I just _know_ that she loves being brought into all of this. I will update ASAP!!!!! I still love you all in a non-romantic way!


	6. Perhaps death isn't so bad

First of all, let me grovel and beg for forgiveness for the lack of updation. As you know, I lost my notebook and I still haven't found it, so I had to rewrite the chapters I had, which explains the extended not updated-ness. I haven't gotten all of chapter 4 written yet, but I feel so guilty, I'll post half of it. So, onto review thanking! And, because I'm feeling so generous, I've decided to have Erik do review thanking!

**Dudett Angel: You were somewhat hyper when you wrote the review, weren't you?….I enjoy Raoul bashing immensely as well**

**Lair Lover: Hmmm, interesting name, I like it. The authoress (and myself) is glad that you like it. And as for the kissing thing…what if I told you that Christine and I both had colds?**

**BlackTippedRose: I see the caps lock was stuck on your reply, how….charming. And I would totally agree. Gerikslover IS cooler than the rest of you. She has noticed that your name sounds like a sandwich, and she is NEVER giving up Ryan. Ryan is her lover, along with Brendon. Give it up. **

**Draegon-fire: The Authoress thanks you for the review, but she would like to know in what way is she skipping around. Also, the pre-chapter dialogue shouldn't make the chapter shorter, despite how long it may be. The only thing that can make the chapter shorter is well….making the chapter shorter. (Read note at the end)**

**Marieena: The mob went away after giving up on finding me; I believe that was said in the first chapter.**

**OperaStar4Life: She's updating! Don't pull the puppy dog face on me! It's irresistible!**

**Virginie: -smirks- I love the torture chamber as well, it comes in handy –ahem- you didn't hear that. And of course she didn't give up this story! She loves it too much!**

**MadBrilliant: Me: EEE! I LOVE HIM TOO! Ha, I know, I'm weird, and for some strange reason, I am loved for it! Not that I really care though.. **

**Erik: Well, it's nice to know I have support….in an odd stalkerish sort of way…**

**Gerikslover: But you stalked Chri- **

**Erik: NO I DIDN'T!!! She came willingly!!!**

**Gerikslover: …never mind**

**LadyAlyafaelyn: ….No. If I am ever unwanted by Christine, I am staying in my house, thank you very much.**

**Gerikslover: He didn't mean anything by that! So he wasn't being mean, right Erik?**

**Erik: -grumbles-**

**Gerikslover: Oh, and thanks. I HATE losing my notebook!**

**Angel of Music 24: Christine is not stupid. Christine is pretty, intelligent, talented…-ahem-. And as for the Raoul stupidity subject, I often ask myself that question every day.**

**GerrysJackie: Doesn't everyone dislike Raoul?**

**LonesomeGurlAngelof Death: Is that a threat?**

**Xxx 13 o'clock Erik xxX: Because there wasn't a 2004 movie section you bloody idi-**

**Gerikslover: Erik! Be nice!!! On a NICER tone, a lot of people have done the movie phics under the book. I'm sure most people have looked for it, and it's not there.**

**Mooneasterbunny: Thank you, she appreciates it.**

**Okay, and as for the note. I was told that I should have more drama in it because it was too "romancey" I temporarily switched it to just romance, because I don't really know if it's going to be more dramatic or not. I'll post a few more chapters, and I'll need you guys to see if I should make it Drama/Romance again or not. Thanks! Aaaaand, onto the story!**

Pushing the gondola made Raoul realize how tired he actually was. It took the young man all he had to get himself from one side of the underground lake to the other. When he finally got to the damp stone passageway, Raoul took a bright flaming torch with him and went up the passage to Christine's dressing room, looking for any sort of hall along the way. Once he got to her mirror, having found no passage of any kind except the one he was currently in, he peered into Christine's blackened dressing room. The scene before him was much worse now than what they had previously seen before when it was in flames earlier. There was not a thing that had not been consumed by the deadly fire. He stepped through the mirror, and when he did, the frame crumbled, leaving just a black hole in the wall leading to the lair of an Angel of Hell. As Raoul walked around the room, the floorboards creaked underneath his step, seeming as if they would give out. Despite his best efforts, the pungent and acrid smell of something just burned managed to annoy him the most. When he walked over to his fiancé's charred vanity, he saw the flowers he had given her on that first night he saw her and smiled softly. The Vicomte picked up a single burnt rose and held it in his hand for a grand total of three seconds before it turned to a black and gray powder and fell through his fingers. He sighed and walked back into the space where the mirror had been, not wanting to see anymore blackened memories.

When Raoul got to the third step, he had a peculiar feeling that something wasn't right underfoot, literally. Almost as if the step was…hollow, in a way. But the Vicomte shouldn't have stayed there pondering whether the step was hollow or not, he should have moved from the odd stair, for he fell straight through into the torture chamber. For a short while, maybe an hour or so, he was knocked out. When he came to he was at first thoroughly confused until he remembered all that had happened. Rubbing his head as he sat up, he looked at his surroundings. It appeared as a forest! There were trees everywhere, and it was unbearably hot. Feeling as if he would explode, He took off his shirt (-shudder-) and tried to find a way out. After hurrying around the heated forest, the heat was unbearable. The trapped man tried to take another step, but he collapsed from heat and exhaustion. When he looked up everything was blurry and spinning. His lungs were on fire and his mouth and throat were very dry. Trying again, he looked up, hoping the spinning would stop. Instead, he saw a noose. Inside he was battling with himself over if he should wait until he died of thirst, or just to end the torture now. Feeling that he couldn't stand the burning anymore, he chose the latter. Raoul slowly began to crawl and inched himself closer and closer to the noose….

Mwahahaha!!!! An even better cliff hanger than the last! What's gonna happen now? To tell you the truth…I don't even know, but I'll decide. Maybe if SOMEBODY gave me an idea, like my wonderful REVIEWERS, then my REVIEWERS might be able to decide Raoul's fate. Sooo, R&R, please and thankies!


	7. Surprise and Hurt

Hello, my lovely fanfic-ers! I missed you, there was a lot of drama involving me, a funeral for my grandfather, school, my internet being incredibly uncooperative, and well…my laziness in general. So there's my excuse for not updating since like, April. I'm SORRY! Okay, I have one more favor to ask. I'm in this little bet thing with BlackTippedRose. The bet is who can get more reviews for our story (hers being Trapped In a Stairwell) in three days. The loser has to write a story of the other's genre. So, if she loses, she has to write a romantic drama, and if I lose (which won't happen), I have to write a parody. Either way, somebody gets to write a very bad version of something that they aren't used to writing. We're doing this for your enjoyment, because we're oh-so-nice. So, review, and don't make me write a parody, because you know I'll suck.

**Froggle Boggle-Wow. That was…energetic. You'll just have to see!**

**Lucius's Mistress- ****Who knows? I might throw in a twist that will ruin their lives forever….but probably not.**

**Draegon-fire – Nope, the last chapter did in fact have more than just review thanking. Go ahead, re-read. Tell me what I can do better!**

**Virginie-I liked your idea, so I used it! I think it's more evil of me to let him know that Christine is rejecting him than letting him die thinking that he was "saving them". :D**

**Your Momma (a.k.a BlackTippedRose)-wow. Nice penname. Thanks for the oh-so-helpful review. BTW, I'm winning the bet. You'll see. :P**

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath- Gah…I'm sorry! I'm not killing Raoul right off, and you'll see why. But I'm pretty sure that he'll die a "tragic" death. Maybe. Depends how evil I'm feeling.**

LadyAlyafaelyn- Book references and Raoul bashing are what I do best! Glad you like it::does happy dance with you!::

**Shadow of Darkness (Crow)- Aw, thanks so much! That means a lot to me! If only I could speak French….I don't start until September! Until then I'm stuck with good ole' English.**

**The-Phanatics- Hmm…that's a good idea too….**

**Unknown masked love- It's okay! Except that was probably bad for you since I haven't updated in two months… And your penname reminds me of my story title! Er…nevermind.**

**On with the story!**

Christine panicked. "The torture chamber? How could he have gotten in there?" she asked, frantic. Erik sighed. "He must have gone up the way to your room and stepped on the false step. He would have fallen straight through to the chamber." Her eyes grew wide. "W-What exactly h-hap-happens in the t-t-torture chamber?" she questioned, feeling shaky.

Erik frowned. "It's a room covered with mirrors. There's a small light that is turned on, and naturally the mirrors reflect the light-"

Christine cut in, "I don't need the entire scientific explanation, what's happening?" she practically yelled.

He smirked, but then grew serious again. "The mirrors reflect the light, and it grows incredibly hot in a short time. The person then suffers, and usually experiences hallucinations. There's also a noose, convenient if they wish to end the torture sooner than dying of thirst," he said, feeling a bit proud of himself, but remembering that this was not the time nor place to be proud of his murderous abilities.

It was rather fortunate that he remembered his surroundings, for Christine had just fainted. Erik scooped her into his arms, as he had done not so long ago, and laid her down on the bed, also as he had done not so long ago. He desperately wanted to stay with her until she awoke, but she would be devastated if something happened to the Vicomte. Erik ran out of the room and went up the ladder to the torture chamber. He looked inside, and there was Raoul, a few mere feet away from the noose. He inwardly groaned. If only the boy had a bit more strength! He could have hung himself, and the Vicomte could have been done away with. Of course, there would be suspicion of how he died and why Christine had suddenly disappeared. Erik supposed that maybe it was for the better if he lived.

Erik hoisted himself up and took a last breath of cool, fresh air. He walked in and felt Raoul for a pulse. He was still alive. Erik picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and came back out and down the ladder. He carried him over by the cold lake and laid Raoul down by it. After making sure Raoul inhaled cool air for a few minutes, he splashed water onto his head, face, and chest. Wetting a Persian scarf, he wrapped it around his neck to bring him back to consciousness faster.

Remembering Christine, he dashed back to her to find her sitting up and crying. She looked up and ran into his arms. "He's dead, isn't he?" she wept.

"No, he's just passed out, but I am nearly positive he will come back soon, if he has-," Erik was cut off again. Christine had already sprinted out and found him by the lake.

When Erik followed, he saw she was pushing the Vicomte's hair out of his face, almost _lovingly_. His temper flared, but he tried to stay calm, focusing on the fact that she had known him since they were children, and they used to be engaged. Erik hoped that this was the only reason she was concerned for his life.

Christine removed the scarf and wet it again, drenching it in the cool water, and placing it on his wrists for a few moments, and the back of his neck again.

With a sudden jerk, Raoul awoke, and Christine looked relieved.

"Raoul? Raoul, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Incredibly…warm." He rasped.

Christine looked up at Erik. "Do you have fresh water? If you don't, that's fine, but if you do…", she trailed off.

He nodded. "Of course…yes. I'll return shortly.", he said and left the room, leaving Christine and Raoul alone.

Christine splashed more cold water onto Raoul. "Does that feel better?", she asked.

Raoul nodded. "Much better, especially since you're with me now."

She felt a stab of guilt. "Raoul…there's-there's something I need to tell you. You see, I was thinking…and now…now when I say I love you, I don't mean it in the way that you think anymore, and I-,"

"What are you saying, Christine?", Raoul asked.

A tear fell down her cheek. "I love you as a brother, or a dear friend, but not as a lover."

He sat up. "He put you up to this, didn't he? Your so called "Angel of Music" told you to say that, and threatened your life, didn't he? I should kill him, but I won't. We need time to escape! Come Christine, we can hide before he gets back! I will not let us go through this again! I _knew_ that coming back down here was a mistake! Oh, if I could I would kill him in the most painful way possible, and-," Raoul stopped, suddenly aware of the towering shadow over him.

"Ah, I see you have gained your strength back, Vicomte," Erik said smoothly, "but perhaps your mind can't comprehend things quite as clearly as before, for I believe that you have mistaken Miss Daae. Perhaps you can reword it in a way that our dear friend here would understand?" he said, nodding to Christine, and handing Raoul a glass of water.

"No Raoul, he did not threaten me at all. This is truly my decision. I do not wish to marry you anymore, my place is with Erik," she said, her voice stronger.

Raoul's mouth hung open. "But Christine-,"

"Raoul, you will go out, and find a new girl, one better than I, and perhaps a higher social rank. Phillipe would be pleased if he were here. Besides, think of the scandal!" she said, expressing a small smile. She hoped he wouldn't point out the scandal of their broken engagement, and luckily, he didn't.

Raoul opened his mouth to speak again, but Christine put her finger to his lips. "Please…don't speak. Nothing you can say will change my mind, I want to stay here."

Erik was practically jumping from joy, ecstatic that Christine really meant the words she was saying. Somehow, Erik managed to keep a straight face.

"Now, once you are done with your water, sir, I will escort you up to call you a carriage to take you back to your estate. Keep in mind that if you speak of one word, to _anyone at all _about anything that happened tonight that the newspaper doesn't know, you will be immensely sorry. Is this clear?" Erik said sternly.

Raoul nodded.

"Good. I shall give you a few minutes, and then we will be off," and Erik left to get his cloak.

Christine helped him stand up and hugged him.

"We shall still remain friends. You were too much a part of my life for me to let you go now.", she said.

Erik returned. "Are you ready?", he asked Raoul.

"No, I will never be ready. But that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Raoul said without emotion.

"No, I suppose not," Erik said, and motioned for Raoul to follow him through a passage that Christine and Raoul had not noticed before. The short trip was silent, except the occasional warnings about where and where not to step, in order to avoid the torture chamber again from Erik.

When they reached the street, Erik tipped his hat and disappeared, leaving Raoul to call a carriage for himself.

_Wooooo! An update! Was that sufficient enough? Hopefully the next update will not take two months, and maybe only a few weeks. So, press the lavender button down there and review so I don't have to write a parody, and BTR has to write a mushy love story. Doesn't that sound entertaining? _


	8. Stupid english assignments

Okay…so…wow. I'm so sorry! Somehow I got into honors English this year (not sure how I did that…) and they piled lovely 80 paragraph essays on us for each book. So I'm pretty sick of writing…I'll try to update sometime in September, I promise! I'll also try to stop writing these rather idiotic and pathetic apologetic/guilt letters. However, I do thank each and every one of you that has put up with my…well…. procrastination, basically, and are still following the story. Thanks!

-the extremely lazy gerikslover


End file.
